Unpredictable Ending
by Littlebacon
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin mengejar cinta yang sesungguhnya / EXO ficlet / ChanBaek with other pairings
1. TEASER

**-Littlebacon present-**

.

_**Sunyi, Sepi, Sendiri …**_

_**Dimana kau ?**_

_**Aku tak bisa melihatmu**_

_**Tolong raba aku, agar hatiku tahu**_

_**Kau masih menungguku …**_

.

.

.

_**Apa kau masih menungguku?**_

_**Sudah lama kah?**_

_**Apa kau lelah?**_

_**Tidak kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang**_

_**Menuju tempat yang paling abadi**_

.

.

.

_**COOMING SOON ..**_

.

.

._****_

Holaaa~ wkwkwkwk sengaja bikin prolog dulu ? kenapa ? pengen tau antusiasme dari reader semua xDDD kalo nggak ada yang ngereview ya nggak lanjut xDD tergantung review sih sebenernya muehehehehe _#plakk_

Disini rencananya mau bales review dari fanfic The Mask, thanks a lot of buat yang udah review /bow

.

.

**Aiiu d'freaky**** : **oh iya udah pernah baca di facebook pasti ya ? kkkkk~ thanks udah mau review lagi /flying kiss muaahhhh xDDD

**Ajib4ff**** : **tukar tempat jadi cinta ? mau juga ? sini sama aku xDD aku sebangku sama Sule :3 gomawo udah doain sehat selalu kkkkk

**Baekggu : **emang sengaja ngga ada konflik, biar greget /? _#plakk _iya nanti diusahain bikin fanfic tanpa konflik hohohohoho


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Unpredictable Ending

Author : Littlebacon ( mrfly3424)

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI ! Tapi nggak Yaoi Yaoi amat sih wks~

.

A.N : Annyeong yeorebun ^^ FF ini agak rumit sih (ngaco) kalo nggak diperhatiin secara seksama akakakakakaka "ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ" FF ini di ilhami dari sebuah cerpen yang author beneran lupa apa judulnya ==" di FF ini banyak banget typo dan waktu yang nggak sesuai aslinya (soalnya author kudet wks) jadi maapkanlah author ini. Dan makasih banget yang udah mau ngeriview, yang udah baca juga makasih semoga amal kalian diterima disisi Tuhan _#amiin_

Disclaimer : EXO member belong to God, parents and their agency (except Chanyeol is mine #plakk) the plot is mine and PARK CHANYEOL is my future husband hohohohohoho

.

.

.

_**Sunyi, Sepi, Sendiri …**_

_**Dimana kau ?**_

_**Aku tak bisa melihatmu**_

_**Tolong raba aku, agar hatiku tahu**_

_**Kau masih menungguku …**_

.

.

.

_Good Morning. How r u ?_

**Sender: +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 06:32:18 AM**

.

_Annyeong^^ Ha? Ini nomor siapa?_

**Sender: Yeollie +82734100092**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 01:33:27 PM**

_._

_My number, Baekhyunnie_

_Don't u remember me?_

**Sender: +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 06:34:29 AM**

.

_Oh my God! Baby smurf! Kau membuatku kaget_

_Bagaimana kabar Milan?_

**Sender: Yeollie +82734100092**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 01:35:18 PM**

.

_Hahahahaha fine. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Yeollie_

_How r u dear? Long time no see_

**Sender: Baby Smurf +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 06:36:22 AM**

.

_Aku baik. Hahahahaha ne ne. Sudah setahun ya?_

_Kau sombong Baek tidak mau pulang setahun ini_

_Hanya berbicara lewat email saja. Kapan kembali?_

**Sender: Yeollie +82734100092**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 01:37:39 PM**

.

_Baru aku mau bilang. Tanggal 15 aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Pesawatku sampai di Incheon sekitar jam 3 sore. Mau jemput?_

**Sender: Baby Smurf +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 06:38:14 AM**

.

_5 Hari lagi ya? Akan kuusahakan. Kau sudah memberitahu adikmu?_

**Sender: Yeollie +82734100092**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 01:39:23 PM**

.

_Belum. Baru mau aku kirim pesan. Jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat bertemu_

**Sender: Baby Smurf +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 06:40:56 AM**

.

_Sabar hahahahahahaha. 5 hari lagi kan? Iya deh nanti kujemput_

**Sender: Yeollie +82734100092**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 01:41:23 PM**

.

_Hahahahaha ok! C u soon_

**Sender: Baby Smurf +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 06:42:56 AM**

.

—-UnpredictableEnding—

.

.

_My beloved Brother, how r u?_

_I'll be back 5 days again_

**Sender: Baekkie hyung +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 09:02:13 AM**

.

_Really? Wow! Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya sekarang hyung? Perlu aku jemput? Kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol hyung?_

**Sender: Brother +82764333540**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 04:03:24 PM**

.

_Ne, sudah. It's up to you. Kalau mau menjemputku dengan Chanyeollie saja_

**Sender: Baekkie hyung +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 09:03:34 AM**

.

_Ok. Nanti diusahain. Cieeeee yang mau bertemu calon pacar_

**Sender: Brother +82764333540**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 04:04:07 PM**

.

_WHAT?! Calon pacar apanya ish~ we're just childhood friend, so stop teasing me!_

**Sender: Baekkie hyung +3979887004765**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 09:05:21 AM**

.

_Hahahahaha aku hanya bercanda hyung. Well, c u then. Baekkie hyung_

**Sender: Brother +82764333540**

**Sent: 10/06/2013 04:06:48 PM**

.

—-UnpredictableEnding—

.

.

_Jadi, temanmu itu akan pulang? Lalu apa hubungannya hingga kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini?___

**Sender: Deer_Lulu +82779800020**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 08:58:33 PM**

.

_Kau tahu sendiri Lu, alasan kita menjalani hubungan ini hanya gara-gara kesepakatan bodoh orangtua kita saja. Sekarang sudah waktunya kita pilih jalan masing-masing_

**Sender: Channie_Love +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 08:59:15 PM**

.

_Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku Chan? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae. Jebal…_

**Sender: Deer_Lulu +82779800020**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:00:03 PM**

.

_Terserah. Tapi jika disuruh memilih, aku akan lebih memlih dia_

**Sender: Channie_Love +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:00:56 PM**

.

_Kau jahat! Kejam! Brengsek! Kau namja yang tidak punya hati! Aku harap kau tidak akan bahagia bersamanya!_

**Sender: Deer_Lulu +82779800020**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:01:29 PM**

.

_Terserah_

**Sender: BASTARD +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:01:57 PM**

.

—-UnpredictableEnding—

.

.

_Akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari namja itu_

**Sender: Kakak Ipar +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:05:11 PM**

.

_Hahahahaha, dasar gila. Kau benar-benar namja brengsek_

**Sender: Jongin +82764333540**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:10:28 PM**

.

_Lagipula mau bagaimana lagi? Memang dari awal aku tidak pernah menyukainya_

**Sender: Kakak Ipar +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:11:16 PM**

.

_Nah? Terus kenapa dulu kau berpacaran dengannya?_

**Sender: Jongin +82764333540**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:11:55 PM**

.

_Orangtuaku dan orangtuanya adalah partner bisnis. Kasarnya sih, aku dijodohkan dengannya_

**Sender: Kakak Ipar +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:12:48 PM**

.

_Jadi kau ingin kembali dengan Baekhyun hyung?_

**Sender: Jongin +82764333540**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:13:47 PM**

.

_Molla, aku jadi tidak enak sendiri. Saaat dia pergi aku malah bersama namja lain. Aku merasa mengkhianatinya. Padahal, dialah satu satunya orang yang ingin aku jaga dari dulu_

**Sender: Kakak Ipar +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:16:17 PM**

.

_Tidak masalah. Asal dia tidak tahu saja_

_Bye the way, mau jemput dia bareng? _

**Sender: Jongin +82764333540**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:16:45 PM**

.

_Ani. Bertemu disana saja. Brengsek juga kau sebagai adik_

**Sender: Kakak Ipar +82734100092**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:17:08 PM**

.

_Ψ(___ __) Kau belum tahu saja kebusukanku yang lain_

**Sender: Jongin +82764333540**

**Sent: 13/06/2013 09:16:45 PM**

.

—-UnpredictableEnding—

.

.

_Hyung cantik sedang apa? Lagi sedih ya?_

**Sender: Hoobae Lucu +82764333540**

**Sent: 14/06/2013 09:28:37PM**

.

_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?_

**Sender: Lovely_Sunbae +82779800020**

**Sent: 14/06/2013 09:29:25 PM**

.

_Hahahaha aku selalu memperhatkanmu Hyung_

_Jangan-jangan habis putus dengan namjachingumu ya?_

**Sender: Hoobae Lucu +82764333540**

**Sent: 14/06/2013 09:30:11 PM**

.

_Ne. huweeeeee… Memang dasar dia itu gila. Hanya karena teman saja dia memutuskanku_

**Sender: Lovely_Sunbae +82779800020**

**Sent: 14/06/2013 09:31:08 PM**

.

_Sudahlah Hyung, kan masih ada aku. Kau masih mau kan mempertimbangkan tawaranku yang waktu itu?_

**Sender: Hoobae Lucu +82764333540**

**Sent: 14/06/2013 09:31:54 PM**

.

_Masih kok. Jadiannya sekarang? Tapi aku masih teringat padanya_

**Sender: Lovely_Sunbae +82779800020**

**Sent: 14/06/2013 09:32:41 PM**

.

_Hahahahaha…boleh-boleh tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan yang secantik kamu. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Jonginnie_

**Sender: Hoobae Lucu +82764333540**

**Sent: 14/06/2013 09:33:36 PM**

**.**

—-UnpredictableEnding—

.

.

_Yeollie, aku mau landing. Kau dimana sekarang?_

**Sender: +827028889950**

**Sent: 15/06/2013 03:09:12 PM**

.

_Ne. aku sudah dalam perjalanan. Nomor baru?_

**Sender: +82734100092**

**Sent: 15/06/2013 03:09:58 PM**

.

_Ini nomor lama Yeollie. Kau lupa? Ah cepat ya, sebentar lagi aku keluar_

**Sender: +827028889950**

**Sent: 15/06/2013 03:10:45 PM**

.

—-UnpredictableEnding—

.

.

_Chanyeol hyung kau dimana?! Sudah sampai belum? Barusan aku dapat kabar, pesawat Baekhyun hyung jatuh saat akan landing. Aku belum tahu kondisinya. Kau dimana sekarang? Balas!_

**Sender: Jongin +82764333540**

**Sent: 15/06/2013 03:20:45 PM**

.

_Hey Park Chanyeol namja tiang listrik! Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat? Kau dimana? Baekhyun hyung…Baekhyun hyung meninggal. Chanyeol hyung!_

**Sender: Jongin +82764333540**

**Sent: 15/06/2013 03:48:57 PM**

_._

_Jonginnie, aku baru saja dapat kabar_

_Mantan kekasihku kecelakaan, dia tabrakan dengan truk di sekitar Incheon_

_Dia sudah tidak ada, mianhae Jonginnie_

_Ternyata aku masih mencintainya_

**Sender: Lovely_Sunbae +82779800020**

**Sent: 15/06/2013 04:32:17 PM**

.

.

.

_**Apa kau masih menungguku?**_

_**Sudah lama kah?**_

_**Apa kau lelah?**_

_**Tidak kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang**_

_**Menuju tempat yang paling abadi**_

.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

Wkwkwkwkwkwwk pasti gaje kan ? iya pasti xDDD rencananya aku emang mau ngasih sesuatu yang beda daripada yang lain, mau nampilin semua percakapan lewat ponsel gitu. Jadi reader disini diajak mikir siapa yang ini dan siapa yang itu hahahahaha. Okedeh, review ya kalo emang bagus _#plakk_


End file.
